Something Old
by Ralinde
Summary: Draco wants this Valentine's Day to be perfect, so, with a little help from Daphne and Blaise, he has prepared a surprise for Astoria.


_A/N: This is a very belated gift for autumn midnights in the GGE 2013. So sorry it's so late! It is also written for the second round of the Fanfiction Tournament February 2015 Edition (theme: Valentine's Day)._

* * *

When the chestnut coloured horses appeared, they caused quite a stir amongst the community of Newmarket, who recognised a fine breed with their eyes closed – and these horses had something ethereal about them despite their size. A small trail of people followed the horse-drawn carriage until it pulled up in front of a Victorian mansion. The wrought iron fences opened and the carriage disappeared onto the grounds. The small crowd only caught a glimpse of the dashing aristocratic youth inside the carriage: his clothes were made of the finest materials and he carried himself with the arrogant nonchalance of good ancestry.

Once he was out of their sight, Draco let the coachman halt the eight horses. He climbed out of the carriage and walked the last part towards the old fashioned doors. He didn't need to pretend with the inhabitants of this mansion. He let the brass knocker make contact with the wood. It seemed to take forever before the door was opened by a tall brunette. They greeted each other heartily.

"She's in the study," Daphne whispered. "I packed some of her clothes, just as you asked, but it was quite difficult to do it without her noticing. I think she suspects something."

"Thanks, Daphne, I really appreciate your help."

Daphne opened the door to the study. "Tori, you have a visitor," she giggled.

Astoria looked up from the book she was reading and her eyes lit up when she saw Draco. "That's a nice surprise!" she said. She got up and kissed him. "I thought you weren't going to come back until tomorrow morning?"

Draco couldn't hide a smile. Even in her everyday-outfit, Astoria looked beautiful to him.

"Do you have plans for the weekend?" he asked nonchalantly, knowing full well that she didn't – Daphne had taken care of that, too.

"No, why?"

"I thought we could go away for the weekend. You know, since it's Valentine's Day tomorrow," he said.

"I would love to!" Astoria exclaimed. "Only, I will need time to pack…" she added.

"That has been taken care of."

Astoria's eyes flashed between her boyfriend and her sister. "You have concocted something together, haven't you?"

"I'm not saying a thing," Daphne grinned. "But your suitcase is packed, milady." She mock-curtsied.

"I don't know what you two are up to but…"

"Tori, dear," Draco interrupted. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes of course."

"Well then, let's go," he smiled and extended a hand. After a glaring look at her sister, Astoria took it and let Draco lead her outside, towards the carriage.

"Madame, your carriage awaits," he said.

"Are those… Aethonans?" she whispered, holding her breath in admiration. She placed her hand on one of the horses' neck. "They are gorgeous."

Draco nodded. "I knew you'd recognise them," he said proudly.

They sat down in the carriage and Draco said: "You know where to go, coachman."

The coachman clacked his tongue and the horses neighed softly. Hooves trotted over the cobblestones and then great wings unfolded and the horses took off. Soon, they were flying over the treetops, unable to be seen by Muggles because of the Concealment Charms and the impending darkness.

"Where are we going, Draco?" Astoria inquired, but Draco just smiled mysteriously. "You'll see."

They neared the Zabini Estate as the sky started to change colour. Astoria had fallen asleep on his shoulder when they were flying over Paris, so he gently woke her.

"Good morning, my love," Draco said and kissed her. "We're almost there."

Astoria stretched, sleep still etched upon her face.

"How come you're up so early?" she asked.

"I can't sleep in a moving vehicle," he replied. It was only partially true. The entire truth was that he was too nervous to sleep. He had rehearsed everything over and over again in his mind, wondering if he hadn't forgotten something. He wanted to give her the most perfect Valentine's Day ever.

He mused over the past years.

Against his parents' advice, he had returned to Hogwarts to retake his seventh year, while they entered the Ministry funded Redemption Program. It would have been so easy to go with them, or to not do anything at all, but he had felt that he needed to make his own amends. That's when he had met Astoria. Oh, he had seen her in the Slytherin common room before, and being Daphne's sister, he had even known her name, but they had never really interacted until they were both suddenly in the same year. That had been five and a half years ago, and in those years Astoria had helped him come to terms with his conscience. She had been his anchor, and because of her, he knew that he would never again make the mistakes that he had made as teenager.

"I can't believe you went to all this trouble just to spend Valentine's Day together," Astoria's voice pulled him out of his musings. "Not that I don't like the surprise, but…"

"I'd do anything to be with you, Tori."

She squeezed his hand. "I would also have been happy with a stroll around Newmarket, or dinner somewhere, you know? As long as I got to be to be with you, it doesn't really matter to me what we do. You didn't have to go all Malfoy on me."

He chuckled. It was a little joke between the two of them, dating from the early days of their relationship, when he had thought that lavish gifts could win her heart – because that's what his family did when they cared. He had long since learned that it was the intention that mattered, not the gift itself, and she had learned that he didn't give those presents to show his wealth, but to express his love, like he'd seen his father do to his mother.

"I know that," he replied softly. "But every so often you just deserve something special."

"What else do you have in store then?" she teased.

"Just look out of the window," he said mysteriously.

Curious, Astoria looked out of the window. She gasped. "Is that… is that what I think it is?"

Draco grinned. If his calculations had been correct, the Torre del Mangia should be visible right before landing.

Astoria turned around, her eyes sparkling, all signs of sleep gone. "As a kid, I always wanted to go to Siena."

"I know."

"How…" then it dawned on her. "Daphne told you, didn't she?"

"She might," he shrugged with a twinkle in his eyes. "Anyway, we have all weekend to discover the city."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Astoria replied and snuggled closer in his embrace.

After breakfast, Draco took Astoria into the city. They entered on the northeast side of Siena, passed the Basilica di San Francesco, and continued towards the Santa Maria di Provenzano.

"Did you know that even though this is isn't the biggest church in the city, it plays a very important role in the Palio?" Draco said matter-of-factly, like the Palio was something he knew everything about. "The part of the city, or contrada, that wins rushes towards this church to praise and thank Sainte Mary for the victory."

Astoria looked as impressed as he had hoped she would be, even though he guessed that she probably knew more about the horse races than he did. He had never been to Siena before, but he had studied the tour books carefully enough to keep up appearances.

They wandered through the narrow medieval looking streets, pointing each other at the different plaques on the houses: the giraffe on a white and red background, the caterpillar on yellow and green and the wolf on black and white.

"I think you'll feel at home in this contrada," Astoria chuckled and pointed at the golden dragon on red and green.

"Yes, easily the best part of the city," Draco boosted.

Astoria raised an eyebrow.

"A city part that has my name _has_ to be good, right?"

She shook her head, bemused.

"Mio nome è Draco," he told a passerby in what he hoped sounded Italian enough.

Before he could blink with his eyes, he was pressed to the bosom of the Italian matron while she poured a stream of Italian phrases over him, that he could only hope meant luck and prosperity.

Astoria was laughing heartily at his discomfort. "Still think this is the best area?" she grinned once the matron had left.

Draco huffed but didn't reply. He felt embarrassed. _He had just been hugged by a complete stranger!_ During the rest of the walk, he was careful not to repeat that situation.

Once they had strolled through the city for over an hour, they arrived at the famous square of Siena: the Piazzo del Campo.

Astoria held her breath and twirled around. "Oh, this is amazing! It's even better than I thought!"

Draco smiled at her enthusiasm. He was glad that he could take her here, and experience the city together. He had another surprise for her in store, but he'd let her look around for a bit first. For the umpteenth time since they had left, he checked his pocket: it was still there.

"Look at the sculpting on the fountain!" Astoria exclaimed. "Oh, and Draco, we have to see the Palazzo. I heard the coats of arms of all the contradas are assembled there." She pulled him towards the building that dominated the Piazzo. Draco looked around the Piazzo in wonder. It seemed impossible that where now the terraces were, in the summer horses would race against each other.

Astoria seemed to be thinking about the races as well, for she sighed and said: "Such a shame we're not here during the Palio. I would have loved to see the horses."

Draco decided it was time. He whistled, and from one of the narrow streets a horse and rider appeared. It had taken him quite some preparation to find a wizard willing to help out, and without Blaise's help, he doubted Giuseppe would have agreed in the first place. Astoria gasped at the sight of the horse, as did many of the tourists on the Piazzo. Horses were far from uncommon on the Piazzo, but it was rather uncommon to see one in February, and such a magnificent specimen as well. Like the horses that had pulled the carriage, the horse entering the Piazzo was an Aethonan. It shook its brown manes and came towards them. In its mouth there was a single thornless red rose. From his saddle, Giuseppe bowed to her and took off his hat.

Slowly, Astoria turned towards Draco. "Did you plan all this?" she asked, realisation dawning on her face.

Draco nodded. "Sorry I went all Malfoy on you," he said apologetically "but that's who I am, and I wanted it to be perfect. You deserve the best."

He got down on one knee and pulled out the small box.

"My dear Astoria, ever since you came into my life, you've changed me for the better. I can't imagine a life without you." He opened the box and revealed the small gold ring with diamonds and emeralds. "This is my mothers' ring, as it was my grandmother's before that, and I'd like you to be the next to wear it. Astoria Greengrass, will you do me the honour of becoming the next Mrs Malfoy?"

Astoria didn't need to think on her reply. "Yes, I'd very much like that. Yes, the answer's yes. Yes, yes, yes." Draco got up and hugged her, and twirled her around. All around them, people started clapping and hooting, but he paid them no attention. All that mattered was Astoria, and she was all that would matter for the rest of his life. No one could be happier than he was right now.


End file.
